


Beast in the Dark

by Zaya_Ayame



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Kissing, Mystacor (She-Ra), No sexual content but there's a precursor to it, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sensual Play, Survival Horror, Suspense, oh yeah, yeah these tags are a ride already aren't they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaya_Ayame/pseuds/Zaya_Ayame
Summary: SFW submission for She-Ra Kinktober 2020, prompt 'A Monster Waits in the Dark'.Shadow Weaver tests the Head Sorceress of Mystacor during the Night of Alignment and, surprisingly, passes with flying colors.
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977985
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Beast in the Dark

> “...some say she never really left. That she's only biding her time, waiting to exact her revenge. But those are only children's tales, of course.”

In the dark of the might, very late into the evening, the halls of Mystacor were quiet and calm. As they should when young apprentices and experienced sorcerers alike slept peacefully with the knowledge that they were protected and safe. All… but one very restless sorceress and with good reason.

Quietly, toiling away with the preparations for the next alignment ceremony, Castaspella was in her office with the lights dimmed low. It helped her to concentrate when late-night work needed to be done and Castaspella was anything but a slouch. It tooks years and careful dedication to get to where she was and she’d earned the respect of many within Mystacor. 

But not all and a soft rattling outside of her door had the sorceresses eyes snap up. 

For a moment, waiting for the sound once more, all was silent. Castaspella narrowed her eyes, wary and on high-alert. For years, this was a common occurrence and she’d passed it off as the winds through the halls making the doors and windows shift. It happened far too often and was hardly anything to bother anyone over. 

However, the rush of a cold chill and the barely-there whisper of a voice reminded Castaspella of the stories of Light Spinner and how the vengeful sorceress roamed the halls as a shade in search of the ones who banished her. She swallowed, looking back down at her work to continue; almost finished and ready to turn in for the night. 

Ignoring the way her heart beat just a little faster, Castaspella had gotten just a few more lines in when another sound caught her attention - the blood in her vins going ice cold. A knock, just barely audible, broke the silence - the rhythm that of a slow and soft rap seconds apart. 

Looking up once more, fighting the instinct to stay still, Castaspella bit her lip. Counting to three, she stood with all the grace of a woman on a mission and stomped over to the door. It swung open with gusto, slamming into the wall next to her just a bit harder than necessary but as expected… no one was there. 

_Ugh! Someone better not be playing a trick on me!_ Castaspella thought with a fists clenched tightly to her sides. “Is anyone there?” She called, waiting for an answer that never came. With a scoff, she continued, “It’s past curfew and let me tell you - it would NOT be wise to evoke the ire of the Head Sorceress!” 

She was sure that would snuff out any adolescent bravery that was hiding nearby. 

Imagine her surprise when the soft rumble of a voice along the wind was her answer, a mocking and familiar call as it laughed, **Is that so?** Castaspella gasped, taking a step back in shock at the year-long voice that haunted her. **Let’s… test that theory, shall we?**

“L-Light Spinner?” The stories were just… stories! Night-time tales that were told to keep children in line and behaving, but this - her family so personally affected by Light Spinner’s betrayal, Castaspella knew there was a seed of truth to them. This wasn’t Light Spinner anymore, but the villainous alter-ego that Mystacor banished… Shadow Weaver.

Bravely, she clung to her rationale, “You’re not here. You can’t be; the barrier forbids it,” She snarled, reaffirming her stance as she held out her arms. 

**Ah. Another theory to test, among so many others. Tell me, _Castaspella_... Are you powerful like Micah was?** Reflexively, Castaspella felt her ire spike as she narrowed her eyes, careful not to fling a spell at nothing. **Do you believe yourself worthy of being the Head of Mystacor? I’d say they’re quite large shoes to fill-** The mocking tone sharpened as fast a bolt of lightning, coming out as a hissing snarl right next to Castaspella’s ear. **-But we BOTH know Norwyn was a coward!**

With a terrified mix of a cry and gasp, Castaspella spun around so quickly and backed away that she’d nearly tripped over her own gown. Her heart beat as fast as her eyes searched for the intruder. “H-How is this… p-possible?” 

**Don’t act so surprised. I’ve been watching you,** Castaspella looked around, carefully taking steps backwards toward her office. Just when she was sure she could bolt inside to gain defensive ground her heart would leap into her throat as the door was slammed shut by an unseen force. She turned, expression petrified as she gaped at the shadows that disappeared from her peripheral view.

_Ohmystars!_

**You’re dedicated. Stubborn. Not quite… powerful, but it’s clear you’ve fought to escape the shadow cast by Micah… sweet, talented, Micah-**

“Stop saying his NAME!” Castaspella felt herself scream, her fear fighting against her fury as she summoned circles by pure ferocity alone. Ignoring the way the circles keened with power, uncaring if it alerted anyone, Castaspella snarled into the air, “It’s _your fault_ he’s gone! YOUR fault that everything was so difficult for me!” 

Within seconds the air around her got instantly cold, the light of her circles seeming to amplify… no, it was the light around her that was being drained! 

**MY fault?! Oh, you foolish, _foolish_ woman… If you wish to pin your shortcomings on ME, then I shall give you a _REASON_ to do so!**

As much as Castaspella wanted to hold her ground and face off against the greatest enemy of Mystacor - what could she do against shadows? Dark Magic was so forbidden that there was precious little knowledge of it! 

The soft touch of something against her neck had her shriek, rushing away and blasting out with a spell on reflex. In a flash, not unlike blasting shadows, the bolt of light crackled through the air and against the wall - dispelling the shadows but only for a moment. Castaspella’s eyes widened as she noticed that even as the shadows lurched away, they were converging faster than before and eating the light gradient by gradient. 

_No, I-! I can’t stop it!_ She thought with panic, backing away down the hall. Loud, cynical and malevolent laughter echoed through the halls, Castaspella turning with all haste to rush down and away from the encroaching darkness. 

**That’s right! Run. _Run!_ See where it gets you!** Shadow Weaver’s voice boomed, the sorceress far too blinded by fear to question why no one was coming to her aid. 

What could she do to stop this madness? How had Shadow Weaver’s magic broken through Mystacor?

Turning a corner and taking a torch from it’s sconce, Castaspella tried to work through the fear to come up with a plan. This… She wasn’t prepared for this! Fighting was one thing but she was fighting _shadows_! “Think, THINK!” She hissed, hitting her forehead a few times to encourage the blood flow. 

Already, she could feel the darkness of the magic seep into the cold of the walls - the flames of the torch flickering wildly and threatening to extinguish. 

Suddenly, like a epiphany, Castaspella looked around frantically for a window to the outside, _What time is it?!_ She took off down the halls, hiking up her skirt to avoid falling as she passed through the Halls of Sorcerers. In the corner of her eyes she could it - the shadows - creeping in and chasing after her. Spurned as she like the devil was on her heels, Castaspella was out of the halls and into the night air… and it was just as she suspected. 

The Moonlignment was almost upon them, the skies bleeding an almost fluorescing purple with auroras. 

Mystacor’s defenses were weakened, not yet charged by the moons’ power. 

Castaspella bit her lip, a plan coming together as she turned back to see the darkness that nearly enveloped the halls in perpetual blackness. _If I can get to the lenses, push them in place, I could perform an emergency ceremony to recharge the defenses… UGH, but it’s IN that direction!_ She couldn’t see a path through that didn’t involve facing her fears and trying to fight the darkness. _Still, I-_

She clenched her fists, tendrils of shadow hands reaching out to her in a terrifying display, _I HAVE to try! For Micah!_

Once more, circles burst into her hands, spurned by her determination but Castaspella didn’t have an offensive spell in mind. As the hands nearly reached her, the echo of that amused laughter growing ever closer, she would suddenly throw both arms out and create a powerful barrier around herself. Blinding light, brighter than even the days’ moon, permeated every corner of the area. Castaspella had to squint to even try to see what was in front of her but the baleful screams of her enemy were encouraging. 

Closing her eyes, she smirked, “How’s that for you, Shadow Weaver?! Maybe next time you won’t underestimate me, will you?!” Castaspella laughed, walking forward and in the direction of the grand lunarium. In spite of her elation, she knew that the most difficult task was yet to come. 

**Oh, you think you’re so clever, don’t you?**

“I certainly have you at a disadvantage, don’t I? You can’t touch me with this spell and it’s only a matter of time before I reach the lunarium. I’ve lived here for years - walking through these halls blind is a piece of cake,” Perhaps she was exaggerating a little, but ‘Seek without Seeing’ _was_ her favorite game years ago.

Step by step, she traced her steps - remembering the path to the lunarium in her mind as she slowly approached. She would take as much time as she needed to, but as the seconds wore on and she realized that there were still quite a few twists and turns to do… Castaspella realized with horror that she didn’t realize how draining the spell could be. 

She could feel the burn in her arms as she forced a steady stream of magic through the spell to maintain it, giving a disgusted groan when she started to feel light-headed. 

**Whatever could be the matter, dearest Castaspella? Did you… underestimate the power of the spell?** Came the inevitable taunts, cooing as if right next to her - the ghost of a touch at her neck making her nearly lose focus. **Or.... Did you underestimate _me_? Such delicious power - would be a shame if someone were to… _drain it away._**

“D-Damn,” Castaspella hissed, breathing heavily as the light round her dimmed erratically. “C… Can’t… give up,” She huffed, trying to push onward and into the next hall. 

She could feel that touch again, like a hand upon her face caressing it deceitfully gentle, **Such a strong spirit you have,** She felt more than heard, the strain of the magic nearly draining her dry and making the voice sound so far away. **You’ve always been such a firecracker; talentless, but you always did make up for it in that ‘iron will’ of yours.**

It was getting hard to comprehend what Shadow Weaver was saying, her mind playing tricks on her and almost sounding as if she were being complemented. “Save… it…” She bit through clenched teeth, feeling a wall upon her hand and using it as a ballast. 

Another touch was felt, sending a furious shiver down her spine as a taper hand could be felt running down her back, **Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?** Shadow Weaver questioned, eerily serious, **Someone to notice you. To push you to your best. Micah had that-**

Castaspella’s eyes snapped open, squinting in the light as it flared with power, “Shut up.” She pushed forward, ignoring Shadow Weaver’s voice as she moved along the wall. 

**Why? Look at you. Do you not see it as I do? The wellspring of your power that fuels your piteous light? We’re not that different, you know… I am not so foolish to not accept when I’ve made a mistake.** Castaspella gave a sound of annoyance, throwing an arm out useless to hit nothing but she imagined she was flailing at a shade-like Shadow Weaver. 

“What are you… going ON about?! You’ve made nothing _but_ mistakes and you’re just trying to brainwash me, somehow!” She faced forward, eyebrows furrowed, “Like you did my brother.” 

Shadow Weaver was relentless, the concept of personal space foreign to her as Castaspella felt her face race with heat as the feel of a hand under her chin was turning her to face a direction, **I did no such thing. Micah… was willing to help me. To use the spell to save the world. It would have worked had he followed my instructions!** But Castaspella was hardly hearing a word, distracted by the deceptive feel of breath on her lips. 

Castaspella tried to pull away, hissing, “You _used_ him and you… underestimated the power of the spell. What happened to you…” It was getting harder to speak, her legs feeling like jelly and her words starting to lose focus, “-you… got your just desserts. Ugh,” She was almost there. She just needed to pass one more corner and it would be on the right. 

But she was getting so tired, and it was harder to think now. 

**You’re running out a power, Casta… I can taste it. Use much more and you’ll be taking from your life force,** Shadow Weaver’s voice was soft, gentle and infuriatingly welcoming. Castaspella could feel her knees buckle as she leaned into the wall and slid down it. She hated how beautiful the voice sounded, caring and full of concern as it whispered against the shell of her ear. **Don’t take from yourself like that. Release the spell, Casta, and I will not harm you. There is still the matter of _why _I am here - an important fact you lack.__** _ ___

__Against the wall, Castaspella tensed her fingers against it - trying to fight still. “W-Why then? What do you… gain from torturing us?” She tried to ignore the sensation of a hand running down her arm, helpless in her disorientation to stop it’s path to her own hand and hold it there._ _

__Shadow Weaver’s touch was a like punch-drunk kiss; draining away at her so gently as she spoke her sweet nothings that Castaspella didn’t even have the benefit of believing were lies._ _

__**Not everyone. You. And I-** Castaspella tensed at the feel of softness against her neck, swallowing thickly at the pull in her belly. **-would hardly call this torture. You’re punishing yourself, Castaspella and it’s unhealthy. Unnecessary. Drop the spell. Let me… _show you_ that I don’t mean you any harm.** _ _

__It was inevitable, Castaspella realized. If she didn’t give in and trust the witch, she would just drain her, anyway. Perhaps, by some sick sense of pity, Shadow Weaver might just hold true to her words if she cooperated. With a grimace, Castaspella opened her eyes and hissed, _”Fine,”_ and felt almost immediate relief as the shine of her spell dimmed to nothing and ceased it’s drain upon her. _ _

__For a few moments, Castaspella could still see nothing as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. _Any minute now she’ll betray me… just as she did Micah,_ Castaspella lamented, so tired and discombobulated that she could feel apathy begin to pull within her. _ _

__And then, as if straight out of a dream, she was being pulled to her feet from the wall._ _

__The hands were there, at her shoulder and, for some reason she couldn’t understand, still holding her hand._ _

__**See? That wasn’t so hard, was it? I can feel your power slowly returning, but… it will take some time. Mystacor sleeps soundly - unharmed. You will see that by morning, I assure you. As for you,** Shadow Weaver paused, Castaspella listening by a sense of moral obligation as she felt them turn into a room. **I wanted to see for myself your power. Taste the validity of the one chosen to protect Mystacor. As I said before…**_ _

__They stopped, Castaspella too focused on the words to realize that they’d likely reached the lunarium. She felt herself being set down, her back pressed against a wall. The words were there again, breath brushing against her face as she tried to look up to see something, anything, but the darkness was as impenetrable as ever. **I am capable of admitting my mistakes. You, Castaspella, are a worthy successor. Brave. Determined. Fierce. Not like that coward, Norwyn. Do you understand, Castaspella?** That hand was upon her face again, eliciting a softness from the sorceress that she knew was unwise. _ _

__“You were… testing me? Why? You,” She winced, a cramp swelling in her leg. “-You don’t care about Mystacor. Only power.”_ _

__**That, my dear, is where you are wrong. I have always cared for Mystacor. Etheria. Micah… but I will always do what needs to be done. Whether it depicts me as a villain or not, is hardly a matter I care for… You, on the other hand,** Castaspella felt something change in that tone, another hand coming down to smooth against her hip - sliding down firmly and with purpose until it stopped at the calf just below her knee. _ _

__She felt a strong hand massage the tensity away, confliction and comfort coming from the hand that could so easily cut the muscle from her bones. It was exciting and terrifying and she couldn’t stop listening to that voice, even when she was blind. Did she even try to open her eyes? Was she just… letting this happen?_ _

__**Beautiful and incorrigible,** There was… something there that had her gasp, like a secret affection that pulled her in. **Kind while remaining firm,** Castaspella groaned as the muscles finally relaxed, the other hand at her face moving into her hair as she was held like glass. **And so… very resourceful…**_ _

__In the protection of the dark, Shadow Weaver’s shade leaned in - pressing softly her lips to Castaspella’s as her voice echoed around them like a cloud of opium. Within these shadows, unseen and left to the mercy of touch, Shadow Weaver felt uninhibited from expressing herself to the head sorceress._ _

__Meanwhile, throwing wisdom to the wind, Castaspella was just going to let herself accept this dark expression. If this was what validation felt like, kissing the shadow of a woman that she’d looked up to for so long… well, then that was just how it was going to be._ _

__**My magic will only be so powerful for so long. When the Night of Alignment is over, so too will this moment. You have my word that no one will be harmed on this night, least of all you… So I shall ask of you this.** _ _

__Physically, Castaspella felt her own hands come up as Shadow Weaver’s dark voice echoed around them, reaching and searching for the face that was pressed to her own and smoothing her hands over her shoulder and along her neck to press closer. Harder. To breathe in the taste of the darkness that she knew she shouldn’t. Already, the shadows of hands were upon her with carnal intent but stayed prudent as she awaited the witch’s request._ _

__**Be mine, tonight. Allow me to express my… gratitude.** _ _

__And it didn’t take a genius to know Castaspella’s answer, even as she felt her breath hitch with deep longing and unrealized yearning. She pulled away, just enough to give her answer and see where this engagement would take them._ _

__“... For tonight, then… _Show me._ ”_ _


End file.
